Chase's Secret
by dancediva999
Summary: Chase has a secret... Zoey is in total shock when she hears it... Read on to find out what this secret is...
1. Chase's secret

**Chase's Secret**

This day, Zoey thought, was just another ordinary day at PCA. Logan was chatting up girls who didn't know the real "jerk" side of him near the water fountain. Nicole was staring at cute passer- bys dreamily on the steps. Michael and Chase were hanging around with me and Lola near the big shady tree which is our usual hang out place.

"So then I said to the fat guy, get out my way, no one can get passed you if you're blocking the path like that!" After Michael said this, we were all on the floor with laughter. Michael is such a funny guy!

"Oh! Look whose coming Michael! It's your girlfriend! Ooh lala! Hey Vanessa!" said Chase.

"Hiya Chase! Hey Zoey and Lola! And hi Michael" She said lovingly as she put her arms around him.

"Uh...I guess Vanessa and I are off! See you guys around!" Michael said as he and Vanessa walked away. We all said a quick goodbye and we all burst out laughing as soon as Vanessa and Michael were out of earshot.

"He really does love her doesn't he?" Lola said between laughs, "I hope we don't lose our Michael though!"

"Nah, don't worry," I said, "I think Michael will always be the same Michael!"

"Yeah...uh...Zoey?" Chase said shyly.

"Yeah, what?" I asked

"I kind of need to speak to you in private." He said hurriedly.

"Okay," I said, "Sorry Lola, do you mind?"

"Nah! Sure go ahead and speak I'll be over near the steps trying to get Nicole away from the boys." She said and we all laughed.

"That will be a hard task to do!" Chase said and we all laughed some more.

"Yeah," I began, "Chase and I will help you with that later. See ya!"

"Okay, bye." Lola exchanged a 'what-he-says-please-tell-me-later' glance and headed off.

"So...what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

Now, there was one secret of mine that I will never admit to anyone. If anyone found out it might ruin our close friendships. The secret is that I kind of have a crush on Chase. He is my closest guy friend and I think he likes me too, but if we admitted it to each other, then our friendship would be ruined. I guess it would be cool if we were boyfriend and girlfriend, but it just wouldn't be right. My friend would be like: "Ohmygod Zoey! Why did you keep this from us?" and I really do not want to put up with that. I am fine how things are with Chase and I and I hope whatever happens in the future, we will always stay friends.

"Uh...I don't really know how to start this, but, well, this was all Michael's idea, ok? He was the one to tell me to say this to you. But it is to do with me, don't worry." Said Chase. He was sweating. I was getting very nervous.

"Yeah? What is it? C'mon Chase. You can tell me anything" I said.

"Okay, but be prepared. It could be alarming! Now, I really don't know where to begin. I guess I should just say the three words: I love you" Chase said and as soon as he said the dreaded three words, he covered his mouth.

"I...I...I don't know what to say. I mean, I could kind of tell from the way you've acted since I first met you, but all of a sudden. I am in total shock." I said as I shook my head. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Oh, "Chase said looking hurt, "so you don't like me?"

"No! Of course I like you! I mean, wouldn't it kind of spoil everyone's friendship if we were just boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Well, Michael seems totally fine with it and I'm sure Lola and Nicole will be cool. The only person who might have a problem with this would be Logan because he has always had a crush on you, but who cares because Logan's always with new girls." Said Chase, bravely.

And with that, I kissed him gently on the cheek and said to him, "So, who is going to tell everyone about us? Me or you?" Chase laughed and gave me a hug.

"I will! As I am so delighted that you will accept the honour of being my boyfriend. May I escort you so your dorm your highness?" Said Chase in a terrible British accent.

"You may indeed" I said in the same horrific British accent.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. The truth out loud

This was the day. The day Chase and I were going to tell everyone about us. We ran into Logan on the way back to my dorm. We were both a bit red in the face from what had just happened. I was still in shock that Chase finally admitted this to me. I wondered why he told me just like that. He said that he has kept his true feelings about me from me far too long now. Chase said that Michael encouraged him to do so, so that me, Chase, Michael and Vanessa could all go on a double date. I considered this.

Now, back to when we bumped into Logan.

"Hey, fellow dorm mate and admirer of me. How are you guys doing? Don't I just look hot today?" Logan said as he stroked his arm.

"Yes Logan," I said, very annoyed, "You look very 'hot' today. Now will you please move your ugly face out the way for us to pass!"

"Excuse me! My face is so not ugly and where are you two going anyways?" Logan asked.

"I am escorting Zoey to the girl's dorm. Now fly little fly and move out the way!" Chase said.

"Okay! Okay!" Logan said looking hurt, "I'll catch you guys later at the cinema!"

Chase escorted me to the girl's dorm. We were holding hands and we quickly let go as soon as we were in eyeshot of any of the girls.

"Okay Zoey," Chase said, scared, "Here goes nothing!"

Nicola and Lola were watching the 'Chase and Michael Show' on the computer.

"Hey Zoe and Chase," Nicole said, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." I said the same time Chase said: "Something big."

"Okay Zoey and Chase," Lola said annoyingly. "Spit it out."

"Well," Chase began, "me and Zoey...are..."

"Are what!" Lola and Nicola said loudly. This caused lots of faces to turn our way.

"Now look what you've done! Oh, great!" I said even more annoyed.

"Are What!" Nicole said in a whisper.

"Are...are...boyfriend and girlfriend." Chase said very rushed indeed.

Nicole and Lola just stood there with their mouths wide open.

Then Lola said, "...

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Taking it the wrong way

"The other day you told me that you couldn't go out with me anymore because you loved someone in your hometown!" Lola shrieked Chase. "How dare you lie to me! And Zoey! How could you steal Chase from me! I knew you were jealous but I never thought you were THAT jealous! Gosh! I'm out of here! See ya!"

With that, Lola stormed away. I felt so bad just then. Lola was getting a totally wrong impression about me and Chase. I mean, what is so wrong if you love someone? Can't we make our own decisions?

"You know what Chase?" I said. "I don't really think this will work out. I mean, look how badly Lola took this. I am really sorry Chase. Is their any way I could make it up to you?"

"No, I... its okay," he said sadly, "I'll just be in my room." He walked off very slowly.

"Zoey! Now you just upset two people in three minutes! I really think you should do something." Nicole said. This was the first time ever that Nicole was actually right about something. It's usually me with the ideas.

"You know what Nicole? You are right! Chase! Wait up!" I said as I ran off to Chase.

"I am? Cool!" Nicole said.

"Chase! Chase! Wait up!" I shouted.

"What?" Chase said angrily.

"I just want to say how sorry I am, okay? I didn't mean it. Well, I did, but I didn't mean to upset you." I kissed him. "Maybe when we are older we can be boyfriend and girlfriend. Now if we were boyfriend and girlfriend, I am afraid that all of our friendships will be messed up. I am sorry."

"You know what? I never thought of it that way before. You are right, we could ruin long friendships. I guess we should wait until we are older. Not that much older, though, right?" Chase said looking a bit happier.

"Yeah," I said relieved that Chase was taking this in the right way, "I still like you. Now I need to sort this out with Lola. You go tell Nicole to keep this a secret. I'll find Lola. Bye." I ran off to find Lola.

"Bye." Chase said as he went to look for Nicole.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Make up?

I went to our dorm to find Lola and try to sort things out. I bumped into Quinn, as her dorm is right next to ours.

"Oh hey Quinn! What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, really. Hey, do you want to help me with my new experiment? All you need to do is hold this piece of string and you will feel a buzzing sound if my calculations are correct." said Quinn.

"Um...okay Quinn, but first I want to know what this actually does." I said puzzled.

"Well, it calculates your whole day by the string vibrations travelling to your brain and a description of your day comes on the computer." She said knowingly.

"Um...yes Quinn I'm sure that this is amazing but, uh, I kind of have to go now. Uh...bye. He he see ya!" I ran away as quickly as I could. Phew! If Quinn had found out about my day then she would have found out about me and Chase. I didn't need anyone else getting angry with me today!

I reached our door and found Lola sitting on her bed.

"Look, I've got to say something to you..." I began. Then Lola interrupted.

"No. I'm the one who should apologize. I was very rude of me to do that. If you love someone then you have all the rights to be with him." We gave each other a hug.

"Friends?" I said.

"Friends." She said.

"Oh, and Lola? I kind of broke up with Chase for now. I didn't want anything to come across our friendship." I said and as soon as I said this, Lola broke into a smile.

"You did that for me? No! I didn't mean to..." She said.

"That's what friends are for." I said and gave her another hug.

Just then I saw Michael running towards us.

"Hey Zoe, Lola, guess what just happened! Follow me!" he shouted as he took off the other direction.

"Let's see what this is about. Hey Michael! Wait up!" I called as Lola and I chased bewilderingly after him.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. The Incident

**Hey this bit is a bit random! Lol. Thank you everyone for all your reviews! Sorry this chapter is a bit short! I make it up in the next Chapter!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We were running to the Movie theatre, so it seemed and Michael was running really fast.

"Michael! Wait up!" Lola shouted.

"We are almost there! Here we are! Zoey! Look!" Michael exclaimed.

Chase was on the floor and on top of him was a pile of Sushi.

"Not again!" I said, "Let me guess, he was carrying too much Sushi and he fell down the steps."

"Chase is very badly hurt this time," Said kazoo, the man who owned the Sushi place, who happened to just appear, "We need to get him too the nurse.

"Uh...I think we will be doing Chase a favour by NOT bringing him to the nurse." Michael said and Lola and I both nodded our heads in agreement.

"Why is that?" Kazoo asked, puzzled.

"You do not want to know what the nurse does to you! She is so darn scary it's scary!" Michael shivered as he said this.

"Yeah, Chase will really hate us if we take him to the nurse. Hey! I know!" I said.

"Another one of Zoey's brilliant ideas, then?" Lola said sarcastically.

"We could try and help him our selves!" I said happily, but my face dropped as I saw Michael and Lola's expressions.

"Um, there's one problem though Zoey," Michael said, "We don't know anything about Medical care!"

"Oh, yeah!" I said, "But we could still give it a try. I mean, how hard could it be?"

"Okay, we'll try it, but if we screw up its all Zoey's fault." Lola said.

"Thanks for that Lola!" I said sarcastically.

"I'll help carry Chase to your dorm if you want," said Kazoo helpfully, "hey, Michael, give me a hand."

Kazoo and Michael lifted up Chase and carefully carried him to our dorm, with me and Lola closely behind them.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. medical care by, um, proffessionals?

"Boy is Chase heavy!" Michael said as he and Kazoo dropped Chase down on his bed.

"Well, I'd better be off. Sushi Rox needs me! Oh and that will be five bucks!" Kazoo said and as soon as he saw the shocked look on our faces his face softened. "You guys believe anything! I was ONLY JOKING!"

"Right! I knew that!" Michael lied.

"Now, Zoey, the expert, where do we start and when we do start what do we do?" Lola said.

"Um, well, shouldn't we get some ice? I mean, that is what you do when you bump your head." I said knowingly.

"But how do we know that Chase has bumped his head?" Michael said.

"Well, duh! You look for a bump on his head! Sheesh! Even I know that!" Lola said.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Michael said as he pushed away Chase's bushy hair to check for any lumps. "No. Nothing here. Oh, wait a sec, I see something!"

We all gathered around Chase's head to find a huge bump.

"Uh oh! That looks bad. Quick, get some frozen peas out of the refrigerator!" I said, hoping that PCA puts peas in every refrigerator. They put some in ours. Who knows?

"Yes! Found them!" Lola says as she throws them to Michael. Michael put them on the bump on Chase's head. Suddenly, Chase moves opens his eyes.

"Huh?" he said, "Where am I? Michael? Hey what happened? Ow!" He says as he touches his bump.

"Chase, you fell over by carrying too much sushi. Don't do that again, okay? You have to promise me!" I said.

"Okay, Zoe. I promise." Chase said and sighed. "My head really hurts and I still have some bruises. Lola, could you go to your room and get me your bag of peas please?"

"Sure Chase. And would you like a drink with that?" Lola said.

"Yeah I'll have a..." Chase started.

"I was joking!" Lola said as she stormed off.

"She's not nearly as bad as Dana, but she does have a temper!" Michael said.

"Tell me about it!" I said and jumped on a chair. "Ow! What's this?" I pulled out a sheet of paper with a paperclip on it.

"Oh my gosh!" Michael said as he came over to me, "Look what it says!"

_**To be continued...**_


	7. The mysterious note

**I am British! Lol! Hope that you like this chapter. Will do more soon! Love the reviews. NEED MORE! Lol!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gosh!" I said.

"My lord!" said Michael.

"Zoey! Um...do you know anything about this?" Lola said horrified and scared for her friend.

You are probably wondering now what the note says. Here is what it says: (Finally!)

Zoey

I want revenge

Coming 2

get you

"How odd?" I said. "I don't know any one who really hates me!"

"Yeah! Everyone loves Zoey!" Lola said.

"Yeah, Zoey's perfect, man! How could anyone hate her?" Michael said.

"Um, you guys, I'm not perfect! And maybe it is just a joke. I haven't done anything mean to any one lately." I said embarrassed.

"Lately! Zoey! No way! Never! Let's investigate this okay? Who's with me to save Zoey?" Lola said. We all put our hands in the middle. I felt very warm.

"Thanks you guys." I said looking down at my feet.

"Zoe, we'd do anything for you. Now let's get to it!" Lola said.

"Um, Lola? One problem, we don't actually know where to start! Why don't we go visit Chase and see if he's better. Then we'll go pick up the rest of the crew and see if they can help us with this mystery." Michael said.

"Michael! You sound like a business man!" Lola said and we all laughed.

"C'mon. Let's get to it!" I said and we all ran towards the boy's dorm.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chase's recovery

"Chase! Chase!" We all called to an unconscious Chase, "Wake up!"

Chase slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Zoey? Michael? Lola? Where am I?" He said drearily.

"You are in your room Chase!" Lola said.

"Do you remember what happened?" Michael said.

"What? Huh?" said Chase, confused.

"Chase! When you fell over carrying too much sushi? Don't you remember?" I said worriedly.

"Sushi? Oh no! Some poor customers won't have their sushi! I must deliver the sushi!" Chase said.

"Okay then Chase. Kazoo already knows that you fell over and told the customers. In fact, he carried you up here." I said.

"Excuse me!" Michael said, appalled, "I carried you up here as well Chase!"

"Yes Chase. So did Michael." Lola said as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Michael. And thanks Lola and Zoey for, kind of, saving me." Chase said and smiled.

"We tried our best." Zoey smiled, uncertainly. "Oh yeah!" I suddenly remembered the note. I drew it from my jeans pocket and smoothed it down. I then showed it to Chase.

"Wow Zoe," Chase said, his eyes going wide, "Who have you ever been mean to?"

"Ditto!" said Michael and Lola.

"We were about to get Nicole and Logan to help us solve this mystery." I said, ignoring Michael and Lola's response.

"Yeah, but Zoe wanted to check on you first. Are you okay?" Michael said.

Chase suddenly perked up and said, "Oh I'm fine! I would love to work on the case with you!"

"Look Chase," Lola said, "Maybe you should rest a bit."

"Okay! I will but only for five minutes." Chase said. He then dropped his head on the pillow and was in deep sleep.

We all tiptoed out his room to find Nicole and Logan.

**_To be continued..._**


	9. The End!

**Hiya people! I back with writing more of Zoey 101 but I'm afraid this story must stop soon as it is getting too long and it is even boring me! So this will be my last chapter but look out for my drake and josh story!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We found Nicole and Logan by the tree we always hang at.

"Hey guys. I've got some news. Take a look at this!" I showed them the note and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Gosh Zoey! You believe that rubbish! Ha! Someone is probably playing a silly prank on you." Logan said.

We all turned our eyes towards Logan.

"No no!" He said, "It wasn't me!"

"For some weird reason, I actually believe what Logan is saying." said Michael as he plonked onto the grass.

"Yeah," I said as I took a sip of my drink that I had grabbed on my way out of the room, "I think I should just forget about it."

"Yeah," agreed Nicole, "The mystery will eventually be solved."

Nicole and I linked arms and walked towards the movie theatre. We were soon joined by Logan and Michael. Lola looked cross and said,

"Look! If you guys aren't going to solve the weird note mystery then I will!"

"You go do that Lola and when you have solved it, please inform me!" said Michael and we all entered the movie theatre laughing off the weird mysterious note.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Now I know this is a really bad ending but hey, there is still my great Drake and Josh story I am working on, right?**


End file.
